


Reverse

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: When Thanos destroys half of all life, he  does so everywhere; not even the Norns are safe from his power.But Thanos is not the only who can bend time to their will and Norns are not meant to be alone.





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made the decision to make the Norns gender neutral as I don’t believe the would submit to the gender binary we have.

They watch with horror as their sibling disappears. It is only the two of them, reaching for brethren when xe watches as the second begins to disintegrate as well. 

“No,” Xe cries. “No!”

“Listen here,” Xyr kin murmurs even as they fade. “If Thanos will alter time, than we may as well. You can change this.”

For the first time in their life, xe is alone. It is not a feeling Xe enjoys and thus xe hurries to fix it. Xe studies the threads of fate cautiously, unsure of how to proceed. Generally, Xe would consult xyr siblings as to whom to choose- but they are gone and the responsibility falls to xem. 

Loki, with his strong will and unpredictable actions, Loki would be xyr first choice for their task. But Loki is dead, not merely disintegrated, and Xe doesn’t not have to power to go back so far, not alone. No, there is only one choice left for this task. 

The man whose name Thanos knew: Tony Stark. 

-

One moment Tony is watching the kid disappear, holding him in his arms yet already mourning, and the next he is standing besides Pepper as she comments on his nanotech.

For a brief moment, he is speechless. For all his intelligence, he cannot quite grasp what has happened. Has he had a premonition or had it been something else? After all, Tony has seen the power of the time stone; it is fully possible that those event actually transpired. 

It is that thought which spurs Tony into action. He leans over to kiss Pepper before pulling away. 

“I love you,” He tells her, and then he turns and steps into the portal even as it begins to form. “Come on Strange, we don’t have all day.”

-

“They’re already here.” Tony informs them, strolling out of the sanctum only mere moments after arriving. “I’ve seen the threat, lived through it once already.”

“I didn’t bring you back,” Strange mutters hand rising to grip the Eye of Agamotto.

Tony shakes his head, “No; you’re dead and Thanos has the stone. I don’t know what reset time.”

Tony halts suddenly, hands grasping Strange’s shoulders to hold him in place and force eye contact. 

“No matter what happens, do not give up the stone. If you do, if you do all is lost. Thanos will wipe out trillions with the blink of an eye. Do what you must, rewind time every time until we win, but do not allow us to fail.”

Strange nods solemnly. “I will guard it with my life.”

“No,” Tony objects, his tone sharp and acerbic, “Guard it with mine.”

Strange almost laughs at that, “Gladly.”

The look on Stark’s face is unlike any he has seen before, wistful and angry at the same time. 

“You say that now.” 

-  
He changes the fight in New York minisculely; taking advantage of the few weaknesses he noted last time, he manages to lessen the damages caused by the battle. 

Despite his own wishes, Tony does not force Parker to stay in Earth. If he truly wishes to defeat Thanos it is all hands on deck. Besides, the kid lasted until Thanos possessed all of the stones last time; he should not die at all this time.

-

Everything is the same until the Guardians arrive, then he is sure to decree his intentions to defeat Thanos. There is no time to be wasted on fighting allies, not today. 

After, after he has explained the plan to get Thanos’ gauntlet, Tony pulls Quill aside. It is with a heavy heart that he tells the truth, explains that Gamora is already long dead. 

“I’ll kill him,” Quill seethes. “He’s dead.” 

Tony shakes his head, “No, stick to the plan. If we succeed in taking the gauntlet, then you can kill him. Besides, who knows the powers of an infinity stone, maybe she can be brought back.”

-

They are successful in getting the gauntlet this time, Peter withholds his blows and taunts and thus, Mantis can maintain her hold on Thanos’ mind. 

It does, however, raise the question of what should be done with the stones. They cannot be kept together lest another soul get the same idea as Thanos, but there are no safe places left to hide them. There are already two on Earth, what with Strange and Vision, and Tony has no desire to take another home with him. 

Eventually, it’s decided that may be the only option indeed. At least this way, the stones will be on hand for when Strange finds a way to destroy them. 

He presses Reality into Quill’s hand. 

“Save her if you can, then destroy it”. 

-

Xyr siblings do not reappear as Xe winds back time around Tony Stark. They exist outside of time’s flow, any changes Xe makes will have no impact until the time line settles. So, Xe watches anxiously, breathing in relief as Thanos is defeated. He armies of his children still converge upon Midgard, but that is not Xyr problem. Xe has saved the universe quite enough, trillions of lives have xem and Stark to thank though they may never know the truth. 

But that is not what matters. What matters is that Xyr sibling are slowly returning to xem; they become solid as the timeline does. 

Xe is not alone anymore.


End file.
